Certain known static-charge neutralizers commonly operate on alternating current (AC) applied to a step-up transformer for producing high ionizing voltages applied to sharp-tipped electrodes. Ideally, operation of such a neutralizer should produce a moving air stream of electrically balanced quantities of positive and negative ions that can be directed toward a proximate object having an undesirable static electrical charge that must be neutralized.
Various electrical circuits are known for substantially balancing the quantity of positive and negative ions transported in a moving air stream using biased control grids, floating power supplies, and the like. However, such conventional balancing circuits commonly include bulky transformers and lack capability for manual balancing or offsetting adjustments.
In addition, conventional ionizers exhibit low efficiency of ion generation and erosion of the emitter electrodes attributable to high current densities at electrode tips, with concomitant particulate contamination attributed to eroded electrode tips. Electrodes formed of titanium or silicon may reduce the rates of electrode erosions that contribute to reductions in ion-generating efficiencies with time, but eventual replacements of eroded electrodes in complex installations promote prohibitively expensive maintenance requirements.
Accordingly, it is desirable to efficiently produce balanced quantities of air ions in a flowing air stream with low-maintenance equipment that can be readily serviced as well as conveniently adjusted for offset control and manual balancing.